


Моя первая девочка

by kittymara



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Humor, Original Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мы учились вместе с пятого класса. И не только. Жили в одном доме, в одном подъезде, только на разных этажах. И обе были непривлекательны. Но по-разному. Я была страшным, смешным, курносым крокодильчиком с характером, не вписывающимся в общепринятые рамки. Вечно лезла на рожон. Противопоставляла себя толпе. Получала тычки, щипки и агрессивно огрызалась. До седьмого класса училась на отлично и была любимицей учителей. Потом все изменилось, и инициатором перемен была я сама.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Моя первая девочка

Мы учились вместе с пятого класса. И не только. Жили в одном доме, в одном подъезде, только на разных этажах. И обе были непривлекательны. Но по-разному. Я была страшным, смешным, курносым крокодильчиком с характером, не вписывающимся в общепринятые рамки. Вечно лезла на рожон. Противопоставляла себя толпе. Получала тычки, щипки и агрессивно огрызалась. До седьмого класса училась на отлично и была любимицей учителей. Потом все изменилось, и инициатором перемен была я сама.

Она вполне вписывалась в систему. Но в чем-то была более ущербной. В ней совсем не было свободы. Даже видимости. Если добавить к этому очень плохое зрение и очки с толстыми линзами, горбатый нос, крысиные косички, горб на спине, из-за которого она все детство и юность спала на деревянной доске, то картина вырисовывалась более чем удручающая. Но ее не травили как меня. А я как-то все равно не завидовала такому покою. Прогиб под кого-либо и под что-либо меня никогда не впечатлял. Вот так мы жили, учились, даже общались и наконец закончили школу. У меня, кстати, в выпускном классе внезапно сменился статус, у нее - нет...

Тут, собственно, и начинается основное действо. Лет в девятнадцать мы случайно столкнулись, и стали отрываться по барам, клубам и вообще. Она к тому времени превратилась в фарфоровую куколку с лилейной нежной кожей, пышной каштановой гривой, стройной хрупкой фигуркой. Из мерзкой горбатой гусеницы вылупилась шикарная бабочка с очень насыщенной личной жизнью. Мужиков у нее было много. И их можно понять. А я так и осталась смешной курносой девчонкой. Но мужики меня хотели тоже. Как ни странно. Хотя что такого, на каждого из нас найдется любитель.

Зажигали мы по-черному. За одну ночь могли пробежаться по куче увеселительных заведений. И вот, однажды приплыли в один бар. Сели за столик на шесть персон. И через какое-то время к нам подсаживают проституток. Моей девочке это не понравилось. Сильно не понравилось. Очень не понравилось. Она даже попыталась выкинуть их вон. Но ночные бабочки показали коготки и зубки. И в конце концов, легкий момент взаимной неприязни плавно перетек в приятную беседу и томный вечер. Черт возьми, шампанское делает чудеса. А в сочетании с моей терпимостью, любопытством и талантом слушать, развесив уши... Мы так приятно вечерок провели. Девочки даже сниматься не стали. Я ржала, клянусь. Про себя, конечно.

Выглядели мы в тот вечер очень колоритно. Она - куколка, богиня, волшебство. У меня ноль косметики, смешные колготки, драные шорты-комбинезон, высокие сапоги. Вообще непонятно как в заведение пустили. В конце вечера она стала проситься в проститутки, но ее очень трогательно отговаривали от опрометчивого шага. Я же пила шампанское, слушала рассказы о тяжелых трудовых буднях девочек по вызову, и наблюдала тело и лицо одной из своих главных школьных врагов в компании подружек, внезапно возникших за соседним столиком. В голове бродили веселые мысли. Ибо к той компании подсели охранники бара, и все они смотрели в мою сторону. Хотя рядом была богиня, заметьте. Зная своего врага, я понимала, что моей репутации наступил бесславный конец, но мужики-то все равно смотрели. Особенно один смотрел. О, как же он смотрел. А я поглядывала в ответ, и думала: "Ах ты, маленький мой, смотришь? Ну смотри, правильный борзый мальчик при костюмчике и при оружии. Смотри, большего не получишь. Даже пальчиком до меня не дотронешься. Ибо, я так хочу."

И вдруг, внезапно, неожиданно мне сделали непристойное предложение. Представьте, рядом с Вами красотка, желающая стать проституткой, а предлагают поработать вам. Причем вы рядом с ней - смешной клоун. Что же творится с этим миром, если клиент, а это явно был какой-то желающий, захотел картошки с селедкой вместо красной икры и омаров? Ваша реакция? Я лично не смеялась, я громко ржала на весь этот бар. Одна бабочка даже обиделась на пять минуточек. Но мы быстро помирились. Должна сказать, что проститутки - неплохие по сути люди. Главное, не презирать, не жалеть, не вылуплять глаза, а относиться к ним как к обычным людям, коими они и являются. Расстались мы практически подругами, и в дальнейшем я их не встречала. А насчет нее - не знаю...

И сейчас, собственно, мы подошли к моменту, почему она - моя первая, моя девочка. Гуляли мы, гуляли. Веселились, куражили, отрывались. И однажды вечером оказались на квартирке у одного дяденьки. И я даже ни разу не волновалась. Такие, как он, не насилуют. Таким, как он, самим надо опасаться. Так что мое честное тело и невинные мысли были в полной неприкосновенности. В общем, слово за слово, бокал за разговором, и ей вдруг возжелалось потанцевать медленный танец. Со мной. А мне не слабо. Взаимные объятия, жадный мужской взгляд. Я подумала: "Да, повезло тебе мужик, что мы за просмотр деньги не берем." А когда началось, то я пожалела, что сама не могу посмотреть со стороны. А началось грубое, откровенное лапанье моей задницы.

\- Ого, - изумился на это поползновение мой, затуманенный шампанским, мозг. - Дяденька-то вроде напротив сидит. Может это инопланетяне? Или Здравствуй, тетенька Белая Горячка образовалась в моей юной судьбе? Как же так?! Я так молода, и вроде бы пока не спилась? Или спилась?

А вот и нет, а вот и нет. Это моя девочка оказалась. Потом мои уши пожалели, что они - не цветы и увянуть могут только фигурально. Так вот, оказывается, моя задница - это совершенство красоты и сексуальности. И кто-то давно, давно, давно мечтал. И хочет сделать со мной все-все-все. И то, что этот смешной импотент сидит, пялится и завидует, заводит кое-кого очень-очень. Вы не подумайте, что я наивная. Ведь у меня были мои шестнадцать лет и было порно, в котором выступали две девушки, страстно любившие друг друга. Причем, подобных сценок было просмотрено немало. И я все в мельчайших подробностях рассмотрела, и теоретически была довольно-таки продвинута.

Но это. Это же инцест практически. Я же знаю ее с детства. Или меня девочки не привлекают? Или она меня не возбуждает? Короче, клоун внутри меня смотрел, слушал, внутренне ухмылялся и думал: "Ну-ну, не удивила. Я знаю, что задница моя хороша. А дальше что? Ну? Что сделаешь?" И знаете что? Она не рискнула пойти дальше. Где, где дикие самцы и самки? Куда, куда вы удалились? Цивилизованность бывает во зло. Так у нас все и закончилось, не начавшись, после ее нескольких робких попыток. Грустно? Мне так нет. Я, вообще, ни о чем никогда не жалею. Ну, почти ни о чем.

Но с того момента я поняла, что и девочкам нравлюсь. Значит и с ними можно играть. Сразу скажу. Игра для меня - это искренность, а не фальшь. Как для кошки. ее никто в фальши и неискренности не обвинит. Так я - кошка, здравстуйте. В общем, с тех пор не только коты, но и кошки участвовали в моих играх. Поодиночке и не только. И эти игры уже не были столь невинными, как моя первая игра с моей первой девочкой.


End file.
